Leah's Story
by Emily Cullen 17
Summary: From when her life was perfect before Sam became a shape-shifter to her heartbreak, to her confusing transformation, to BD, this is Leah's story. True to the book. R&R!
1. Marry Me

**Hey guys. This is a Leah and Sam fic, I decided to write it cause I always love these stories. I really think Steph should've elaborated on this one, it's such a great story with so much potential. So I'll write it. I'm sorry if I've gotten some things wrong, so please tell me if I made a mistake in the plot... I'm trying to do it as true to Twilight as possible. Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I was leaning against Sam watching a movie. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure what we were watching. I was just a bit distracted by him- his smell, his touch, his voice when he sometimes whispered sweet nothings in my ear. **(A/N I really hate the expression "sweet nothings", I just couldn't find a good expression for it) **

"Lee Lee..." said Sam as the movie finished in the most perfect voice in the world. "We've been dating a long time, right?"

"Well yeah, since grade seven... Like six years," I answered him. I couldn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"Well, we'll be turning eighteen soon, and I was just thinking... I love you more than my own life, I promise I'll never hurt you or leave you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Sam asked.

Oh...my...fucking...god...

I couldn't believe what he'd just said. He'd told me he loved me plenty of times before, so that wasn't what surprised me. His promises meant so much to me. It's not every guy who would say this. And his proposal shocked me. It was the last thing on my mind.

Would I marry him? I loved him just as much as he loved me, but wasn't it a bit soon? What would everyone say? I knew what I would have said if another seventeen year old was getting married. But I actually wanted to. And it made sense for us; we were the perfect couple, and I did want to be with him forever.

"Wow... Sam that really just... Wow. Of course I will marry you, I love you so much!!!"

We didn't talk much after that. We were too busy kissing.

The next morning, I called Emily. She's my second cousin, but we grew up together, and a more accurate term would be sister. We were so close, and we told each other everything.

"Hello?" said Emily in her soft voice.

"Hey Em!"

"Oh Leah! Hi!"

"You'll never guess what Sam asked me last night... He asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god! Finally! I'm so happy for you! I'll come down to help."

"Of course. I'll need my maid of honour there!"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much."

"Love you too! Bye."

"Bye."

______________________________________________________________________________

**There's something I must tell you all... there's a magical button at the bottom of this page. If you press it, Edward will come for you 3 and very good things will happen ;)**

**It's called the review button :D**

**So do it... NOW!!!**

**Please?**


	2. Date with the Cullens

**A/N: Here's the next cha-**

**Annoyed!Reader: WTF? I pressed that fucking button, and EDWARD DIDN'T COOOOME! *cries***

**A/N: uh, sorry, I thought you'd understand that I was joking; I just wanted you to review...**

**Disgusted Other!Reader: I'm team Jacob.**

**A/N: *spits then walks away***

**But my best friend is Team Jacob...Hmmm.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Will you survive telling your parents?" asked Sam.

"Maybe not, so let's just go to the movie before I die kay?"

"Fine by me, Lee Lee," he whispered as he pressed his lips to my neck. I felt dizzy, so I leant into him so I wouldn't fall. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately for what seemed like years.

"Let's go, we'll be lucky to be there on time, and I know you really want to see that movie, though I don't see why. Looks dumb." He said.

"Shut up! Twilight looks like a really good movie!"

Sam just walked ahead to his car laughing while I ran ahead to keep up.

But about two hours later, while we were walking out of the Port Angeles theatre, I had to admit it: Sam was right.

"Okay, so it was dumb. But I guess it's just made for girls who want to dream about the perfect guy. But I already have him," I said, leaning up to kiss him, tangling my hands in his beautiful collar-length hair.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight?" he said in his irresistible voice.

Code: sex. I'd already lost my v-card to Sam, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Pretty normal for a Saturday night, actually. Then, just as I was about to answer him, I saw two girls. One was far more beautiful than a supermodel, and the other a tiny pixie-like girl. They both had ice pale skin and golden eyes. They were more beautiful than I could ever hope to be. And carrying more shopping bags than I could ever afford.

Sam turned around to see what I was staring at, and rolled his eyes at my insecurity. But as they passed us, he stiffened, as if he smelled something bad. He looked weird for a minute, then said:" Actually, I'm feeling a bit weird. I'll just go home and rest."

"Sure. I really hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be over at your place tomorrow to tell your parents. I'll tell my mom tonight: she won't freak."

"Alright. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"I love you. Forever, I promise."

"Me too. Always."

I went downstairs as soon as I woke up. I went down to the kitchen where my parents were eating.

"Hey mom, dad," I said.

"Hey hon," said my dad, Harry Clearwater.

"Sam is coming over in half an hour and we'd like to talk to you."

They looked at each other worriedly, then nodded. They liked Sam well enough.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened it for Sam, and he kissed me hello. We went to go sit on the couch, where my parents were waiting.

I decided to rip the band-aid off quickly and painlessly.

"We're getting married. We'll be legal soon. I'm not pregnant or anything, but this is what we want. Please be ok with this," I said in a rush.

"Well, you should wait but it is ok. I won't die. I'm not that surprised, to be honest."

I ran up to my room with Sam trailing behind to call Emily.

"Emmy! Great news! I told my parents and they didn't kill me!"

"Thank god! So what did Seth say?"

"He was on a trip with his school. Don't know where. I think it was a tour of Washington. He comes back tomorrow."

"Ok. So do I!"

"I'll pick you guys both up from Forks Airport."

"Ok. Well, I have to go pack now. Bye sweetie."

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Sam sitting on my bed. He motioned me to come sit with him, which I of course did. He kissed me, nipping my lip. We opened our mouths, and our tongues intertwined. I put my hands under his shirt, running them over his completely buff chest. He lifted off his shirt, then my shirt and bra. He massaged my chest, sucking on my right nipple. I was a tough girl, not one who would cry for months if my boyfriend dumped me. But when I was kissing Sam, I had to give him control. Which probably had to do with the fact that I couldn't think around him. I let out a low moan as he put his hands in my pants.

Big mistake.

"You guys alright in there?" said my all too knowing mother.

"Yes," I sighed, getting out from under my perfect fiancée.

"I'd better go," he told me."I have my shift at the mechanic shop."

"Bye," I said sadly.

I hung out with some of my friends, for the rest of the day. They were all happy to hear the news of the engagement. As soon as I got home, I called Sam. We talked about everything and nothing for a few hours.

"I heard there are new people around. They just moved from Chicago. The Cullens. Big adopted family. Today, they came in looking for some parts for cars. Expensive ones. They're really weird. I don't like them, they're not... normal. _Right. _They make me mad for no reason," Sam started to tell me.

"Woah Sam. Did you even talk to them? That's not like you. To suddenly hate someone."

"Sorry. I don't understand it either. You should get to sleep. It'll be morning soon. Night, and I love you. That won't ever change."

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N hope you like it so far, I'm trying to write this as fast as possible so you don't get impatient with lack of updating ********. Please Review. I know the story's only been started for a few hours, but please please review, it's nice to know if people are reading it. **


	3. Dissapearance

"Seth! I really missed you so so much!"

"Well, you didn't show it at home, lol," said Seth jokingly. It was true: we had a normal brother/sister relationship, but I realize I had really missed him. I was this tough, sarcastic, couldn't care less girl on the outside, and I only let Seth, Sam and Emily see who I really was. But lately, I was acting more guarded around Seth: we used to be close, but now...

"Well, I really do. I love you Seth, and it's nice to have you back."

"Same here, Leah. Emily's coming in two seconds."

I looked behind my little brother and saw Emily. We ran to each other and hugged.

"I missed you! We haven't seen each in forever!!!" She squealed. We called each other every day, but we hadn't seen each other in person in over a month: the longest we'd ever been apart.

"I know! Come on, we have to go to the dress shop."

We went to the bridal shop, where we would meet Sam and the three other bridesmaids. We picked out a deep burgundy strapless dress for Emily and lighter red for the others. I still hadn't found my dress, but we had a while... We were getting married in four months.

I felt so happy. Was it possible to be so happy? To have everything you wanted, more than you could have dreamed for.

We passed by the Cullen family who was shopping in Port Angeles. Sam stiffened and looked like he did when other guys hit on me... murderous.

"Sam...Calm down,"

"Lee Lee... I feel really... wrong. I need to go home."

"I'll come with you. You feel really hot."

We went in his car, me driving. I took him home. But I couldn't stay long because I had to go work. I was a waitress. It was a sucky job, but I wasn't even finished high school, so I didn't have the most experience.

I called him on my cell when I was done, but no one picked up, even after fifteen tries. I called his home phone, and his mother answered.

"Oh, hey Leah. Is Sam with you?"

"What? No, I just finished work! He was kind of sick, so he went home," I said worriedly.

"Well, he said he was going to visit you, but I guess he never made it!"

"Shit, I gotta go, Mrs Uley. Please tell me if you see him!"

What had happened to him? I was worried out of my mind.

I knew something bad would happen. It was all too much, I'd used all my happiness up. Now Sam was missing.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes, I know I know I know it's short, I will write more as soon as I post this, but this is where I have to stop.**

**There is a magical button, and it's right there under these words.**

**PRESS IT!**

***begs on knees***


	4. Back but changed

Two weeks, and still no sign of him. I went through school in a daze, I put up _have you seen this boy?_ posters, but sill no sign of Sam. Emily had to go, but she'd be back in the summer when school was done (three weeks) for my wedding. If Sam ever came back.

I cried a bit, but I mostly felt numb. I'd always been with Sam, and it felt so wrong to be away from him.

And then I saw him as I was walking out of the house for work. He was saying goodbye to my old neighbour, Quil Ateara, the one who told legends of werewolves and vampires. All nonsense and myth, of course.

I ran to him and leapt into his arms. He kissed me so passionately I thought I would die from it.

"Where were you?"

"I... I don't know how I can explain this, Lee Lee. I love you so much and I missed you like crazy."

"Me too but... Sam, you have to tell me where you've been. What happened, to you, you're different. Something's changed, and I want, no need to know what."

And he was. He was even more muscled and tall than he had been before; he had to be at least seven feet tall. His beautiful long hair was cut into a buzz cut and he looked oddly haunted.

"Lee Lee... I'm not able...not allowed to tell you. I really wish I could. But you're gonna have to trust me that I have no choice. You're gonna have to believe me: this is not anything bad, illegal or dangerous. I still love you, and we'll make this work. But I cannot tell you."

"Alright Sam. I do trust you, but I still don't understand. I'm just so happy you're back!"

He kissed me, and it was different than before. He was hotter and stronger. I would have thought he was on steroids, but he had promised me that it wasn't illegal or dangerous or bad. And Sam would never take drugs.

I was happier the next three weeks, but it was not as good as before. He was out late some nights, and he wouldn't tell me what. His eyes had become guarded and controlled, a calm, blank expression he got whenever he started to get mad. It just didn't make any sense. He was the same person, yet not. But we were trying to work it out. It was ok. He was still my fiancée, my Sam. And he still loved me, that hadn't changed.

"Sam," I said one night as we were walking back home from the restaurant where we just had dinner.

"Yeah love?"

"Emily's coming tomorrow, so can you meet us at my house at eleven? She bought me a dress that she says will be perfect. We're the same size and all, so it will fit me if it fits her."

"Sure" he said as we got to my door. "Goodnight, I love you forever." He promised as he kissed me goodnight.

I guess I had it good: even if Sam had a secret from me, we were ok. Not as good as before, but ok.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N next chapter is the imprint :'( which is horrible. It will be up tonight or tomorrow. I know where you all live, so REVIEW. XD **


	5. Imprint AKA my life ruiner

"Look at this dress! It's perfect for you! Not too slutty but beautiful and it still shows you off. Sam will love it!" said Emily excitedly.

"Em, if your fiancée was keeping a big secret from you, would you still marry him?"

"Uh oh. Sweetie, this is Sam we're talking about! Your perfect guy who loves you and would take a million bullets if it meant you'd live another minute? He'd never keep a secret from you!"

"He is. When he came back, he was all changed. Physically drastic changes, but he's more calm, controlled and somehow more dangerous. He's still Sam, but slightly more grown up. He says he can't tell me, but that it's nothing bad that I would be horrified at. And I trust him."

"Don't know what he has to hide. Do what's best for you. Which is marrying Sam. You know you'd die without him."

"I know, and I hate that. I don't want to be the dependant girly girl. I'm not- I don't want to be that girl who'd let a guy break her."

"That's love: trusting someone not to break you."

"It's almost eleven, Sam'll be here any minute." I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

When Sam opened the door, three things happened:

One: Emily's mouth dropped open at Sam's physical changes.

Two: Sam looked at Emily as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Three: my life ended.

"Hey Emily! Hi Leah." The warm tone of voice he used to say my name in was gone: instead, it was used for Emily's. And he didn't call me Lee Lee. He'd _always _called me Lee Lee.

_What was going on???_

I was his fiancée! He'd seen Em tons of times before, and never looked at her. He only ever looked at me. And I knew him better than anybody, and I knew he loved me. Lov_ed. _Because it was clear on his face, as we talked uncomfortably about anything but the wedding, that he had no more feelings for me. I wasn't in denial; I wasn't stupid. I could see it clear as crystal: Sam didn't love me anymore. He loved Emily. How did that happen overnight?

"Leah... I have to go."

"But Sam..."

"Good Bye."

The way he said it, it was like goodbye _forever_.

"What the hell was that?" said Emily once he was gone.

"I...don't...know!" I said, crying. "He could only look at you, and I just don't understand!" Em was gorgeous, but we looked pretty much the same, except my eyelashes were thicker, her cheekbones slightly more pronounced and my eyes were grey, hers dark blue. It couldn't be on looks.

"Maybe he's having a weird day."

"Maybe." I doubted it.

"Hey Leah," Sam said on the phone.

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I could even say anything without shouting or crying.

"Leah, please talk to me..."

"_What???_ What could you possibly have to say to me? You ogle my best friend all day _right in front of me_ and leave. You keep secrets from me. Any other girl would've been gone by now. This had better have a damn good explanation, Sam."

"We need to talk. Meet me tomorrow at the beach. You know where."

_Our _place. A small hidden alcove with a tiny private beach. It was ours, and only ours.

I stayed up all night, wondering if he was going to break up with me.

And wondering why.

And coming up with nothing.


	6. Breakup

I heard my alarm buzz.

I was already awake. I looked terrible from not sleeping. I tried putting on my normal light makeup, but it didn't hide my hurt. I put on the shirt Sam had given me one time. We'd been camping out in a tent one night a year ago, and we'd heard a wolf howling. I was so scared, which really made Sam laugh. The next day, he'd bought me a shirt that said _Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf. _I put on the shirt, needing something that connected me to Sam more than ever.

I walked numbly to our beach. It was either going to be really good (like makeup sex good) or really bad (I couldn't even think of it). All I knew was that it was a pivotal moment of my life.

I could tell it was bad from his face, wiped clean of any emotion. The way his face only looked after he had disappeared.

"Leah, we really need to talk."

"Ya think?"

"This thing that happened, it's impossible to let you know, but I wish I could. I wish it never happened, but it did. I tried so hard to have it work with us. Because I loved you."

_Loved. _Not love. Loved. When did that happen? We were Leah and Sam, the perfect, always together couple. The puzzle peices. The Romeo and Juliet. **(A/N the Bella and Edward) **

"But," he continued, "I can't love you anymore. I want to, and I know I should feel it, but because of this thing that I can't tell you about, I can't anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with Emily?"

"Yes." He said, smiling as he heard her name.

"So we're...we aren't... but...I..."I couldn't speak coherently because of the sobs ripping out of me.

"We're over." He said, agony ripping through his voice. Which made perfect sense, since _he _was the one breaking up with _me_.

Suddenly, my pain turned into fury. "You told me _I love you more than my own life, I'll never hurt you or leave you, I want to be with you forever, I love you forever, I promise. That won't ever change. I love you so much. _How has all this changed? All these promises you made, you just broke them! And for what? You don't even know Em that well! Please! Explain, you owe me at least that much, Sam!"

"I can't, and I'm sorry. I'll always love you in a way, but... I can never love anyone _freely_ again."

Freely?

"Sam, please don't do this!"

"I have no choice." He said as he leaned towards me, kissing my cheek. I tilted my head up to reach his lips. They barely moved, as if I was nothing.

Not as if. I _was_ nothing to him.

"Sorry...Lee Lee..."

And he left, running fast, his shape blurring.

I fell onto the sand where we'd sat together countless times, and sobbed. For his loss, for the pain, for being this weak, everything. What Emily had said was true: love was trusting someone not to break you. But Sam had broken me. My heart. Love gave people the power to break you. I was shattered.

I would never love again. I would be more careful with my heart.


End file.
